


Who are you calling a child

by Imnotafan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 10/10 tags, Angela doesn't get paid enough for this, Brigitte wants to have a normal day, Can you say your girlfriend is cute if she is not underaged one day then underage the next?, Cuddles, Donuts, F/F, Fluff, Hana is a little awkward with kids, brig roasts Angela... kind of, kid brig is the cutest tbh, like is that wrong?, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotafan/pseuds/Imnotafan
Summary: After a bomb goes off and Lena uses her recall to save Brigitte's life, but the chronal accelerator ends up reverting her age as well. Now Angela looks after her while the older members try to figure out what to do.The only problem? Hana Song.I got this idea after watching Avengers: Endgame, where Scott (Ant-man) is put through a time machine and gets his age all screwed up.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm & Hana "D.Va" Song, Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Angela rubbed her chin as she stared at the child in front of her. The girl was small with slightly chubby cheeks and the cutest little nose. Her reddish-brown hair pulled up in a pony with strands hanging out in front of both her ears.

Dressed in a black shirt and yellow overalls, the girl sat on a cushioned table with her legs hanging over the table.

The girl stared back at Angela with a worrisome look. “Well?” She asked.

Angela stood up straight. “I think it is because Lena recalled with you in her arms when the bomb went off during our last mission. Since her recall reverts time, I think it reverted your age as well.”

Brigitte covered her face with her little hands, leaning back until she fell onto the table, and let out a whine. This is not how she wanted the day to go. There were so many things she had to do. She even had a date with Hana tonight.

“We can revert the recall on your body, but I don’t know how long that’ll take to do that,” Angela adds as she walks over to another table to write down notes on a piece of paper. “Winston will need time to do that, and in the meantime-”

“You will babysit me,” Brigitte says, “Just like back then.”

The little comment makes Angela’s lips twitch into a smile. “In a way, but this time I hope you won’t throw a screwdriver at me when I tell you to go to bed.”

Brigitte sighed. That was supposed to make her feel better, but it didn’t work clearly. Eighteen years of her life was reverted and now she’s stuck in a five-year-olds body with the mind of a twenty-three-year-old.

The door to the medical bay swished open and Brigitte sat back up. Winston, Ana, Lena, Reinhardt, and Jack walked in. Brigitte averted her gaze from the group, she didn’t want them to her like this. She didn’t want to see the people she looked up to like this.

Winston walked up to Angela. “How is everything going?”

Angela looked at Brigitte for a moment. “I think she’s just a little shaken up by this. No one has experienced this before, so there definitely some panic going on as well,”

“Got any ideas on how to fix this doc,” Jack asked in a gruff tone.

“There are some ideas, but it’ll take some time reverting Lena's chronal accelerator.” Angela states.

“What about chronal disassociation?” Ana asked.

Lena shook her head. “And have her end up like me? I’ve already done enough to her as it is.”

Brigitte watched as everyone talked about her. The only person who had concern for her right now was Reinhard, who leaned against the table next to her.

“How are you?” The giant of a man asked.

Brigitte shrugged. “I don’t know,” the girl loved and respected her godfather very much. She looked up to him the most, well, besides her papa.

Rein thought for a second to find a way to cheer up his goddaughter. He bumped her slightly. “You know, I still expect you to be my squire.”

Brigitte let herself smile. That was the most normal thing that has been said to her all day. Reinhardt at least was treating her like nothing had changed.

“In the meantime, Brigitte will stay in the medical bay with Angela,” Winston says. “We are the only people who know about her condition and it should stay like this.”

“I’ll inform Torbjorn about her condition,” Reinhardt says.

“Winston and I will get to work on solving this problem,” Lena says before turning her attention over to Brigitte.

Everyone nods in agreement and disperse. Lena makes a be-line over to Brigitte and gives her a big hug. 

“I’m sorry, Luv. I’m terribly sorry,” The brit repeats her apology even though Brigitte tells her it’s okay.

“Lena, I’ll be alright, besides I’d probably be in a much worse condition then I am right now if you didn’t save me from that bomb,” Brigitte says with a slight chuckle.

Lena pulls away. She looks at the small child in front of her and gives her a sad smile. “You’re so brave, I don’t know how you do it sometimes.”

Brig smiles. “I learned from the best,”

Lena leaves Angela with the small swede again. Angela goes back and looks at her papers. Brigitte didn’t know what she was looking for, or maybe she needed a slight distraction.

“I know this room isn’t as exciting as the workshop, but things break in here a lot, I’m sure you’ll be able to find something to fix,” Angela says before slipping into her office.

Brigitte sighs, clearly not excited to be stuck in the medical bay with the doctor.

Angela pops her head back out. “And don’t touch the scalps. I’m sure you’re smart enough not to, but Jesse and Genji aren’t.” then slips into her office again.

Brigitt looked around the med bay to see what she can tinker with, but with plain white walls and not being able to leave the room, Brigitt knew this was going to be rough.

The hours ticked by and Brigitte had gotten off the table to look around, but she had found nothing to do except make an unhealthy amount of paper airplanes to throw across the room.

Angela came out of her office with a couple of yellow folders in her arms. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. I have to run these files over to Winston and I'll come back.”

Brigitte threw another plane across the room. “Okay,”

The doctor could tell Brigitte was bored out of her mind and decided to bring her something special back. “I’ll bring back a couple of donuts too, just for you.”

That caught Brigitte’s attention. The small girl gave Angela a toothy smile. “Thanks, Angela.

Angela nodded and slipped out of the med bay. Brigitte now had something to look forward to.

Hana plucked a small screwdriver off the workbench and made her way over to Tokki. She went to the left joystick and tightened down a loose bolt. She tested the bolt by moving the joystick around. When she was satisfied with the movements, she put the screwdriver down.

The Korean slipped off her Meka hat to wipe some sweat off her brow then settled the hat back on her head. She looked up at the clock.

7:30

Where is Brigitte? She said she had something planned for us tonight? Hana thought. Maybe this mission made her more tired than usual and she passed out in bed.

She then picked up some pliers and a flat-head screwdriver. She pried open a metal plate on one of her fusion canons. There were a few wires that had taken some damage and she needed to replace them.

Hana twiddled with the wires for a second before it sparked and burned her finger. The Korean shouted a curse word in her own language and sucked on the finger, but that didn’t help the pain go away.

Hana examined her finger and knew she had to go to Angela to get a bandaid. That’ll be good for her since she can blow off some steam and get away from her work for a minute.

Brigitte folded the paper and threw the plane. She folded the paper and threw the plane. A large pile of paper airplanes stacked up on the other side of the medical bay. Gods, Brigitte was so bored.

She quickly became excited when she heard the med bay door swished open. “Angela, you’re-” Brigitte cut herself off. 

In walked the thin, brown-haired, girl Brigitte had fallen in love with. Hana Song.

Seeing the Korean sent Brig in a panic. Her little heart pounded with fear as she got to her feet. She knew Hana hadn’t seen her yet because she would have said something by now.

Brigitte dropped on her hands and knees, and crawled to Angela's office, the door swishing open and closed as she did so. She prayed that Hana didn’t notice.

Today was simply not Brigitte’s day because Hana did notice the door opening and closing. “Yo, doc, you in here?”

There was no answer which made Hana curious. What made the door open and close?

Hana was no longer worried about the bandaid. She wanted to know what or who made the door open.

The Korean looked into the window of the office to see no one there and the light was off as well which was odd for the doctor to turn her light off.

Brigitte hid in the corner under Angela's desk. She felt like she was in a horror film and Hana was the monster. She did not want Hana to see her like this.

Hana walked into the office and flicked on the light. There was no one in the chair and no one was hiding in the corners of the room. She knew whoever was hiding didn’t want to be found.

Brigitte scrunched even more when she saw a pair of legs come into view. She knew she was going to be seen no matter what.

Hana dropped down and looked under the desk. She cocked her head to the side when she saw some kid hiding under the desk, curled up in a ball. 

To Hana, it was odd because she looked familiar like Hana had seen her before, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Hey,” Hana reached for her leg and tugged slightly. 

Brigitte reacted immediately by screaming and kicking Hana in the jaw. Hana shot up and ended up hitting her head under the desk. She quickly fell, clutching her head.

“Oh, no, Hana, I’m sorry,” Brigitte apologized so quickly. “You scared me and I didn’t mean to kick you in the face.”

How does she know my name? “Hana?”

Brigitte gasped and covered her mouth.

Hana sat up, still holding the knot on her head. “How do you know my name?”

Brigitte kept her mouth closed, looking at Hana with fear in her eyes.

Hana looked hard at the girl. The way she was dressed and the way her hair was pulled back. Hana knew who she was, and the most damning evidence was the amber eyes and freckles across her cheeks.

“Brigitte?”

Brigitte didn't know how to respond. Nobody would really. 

One day you’re living your normal life, having a grand time-saving people, fixing things, and having a nice meal with your girlfriend. The next day, eighteen years are stripped from you and your girlfriend finds you hiding under a desk. 

Peachy.

The realization of the situation that Brigitte was in came crashing down on her. She thought she could handle it, but seeing Hana in front of her stripped her of all her bravery.

Brigitte became overwhelmed with everything and let tears well up in her eyes. She was never one for crying, even as a kid she rarely cried, but this was simply too much for her.

Hana knew it was Brig. She hadn’t seen her since the mission and Angela prohibited her from coming into the medical bay earlier. It all was coming together for her. Angela didn’t want her to see Brigitte like this.

Now there were tears in the child’s eyes and it was her fault.

“Brig?” Hana reaches out but it only makes the girl cower.

Hana retracted her hand slowly, she felt guilty. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know if she’d be able to comfort her, but she had to try.

“Brig, can I…” Hana didn’t know how to ask this.

Brigitte stared at Hana through watery eyes. She had to let Hana in. If she wanted help then she needed to let Hana in so she could help her.

The small swede nodded, giving Hana permission to help comfort her in any way possible.

Hana gave Brigitte a weak smile before crawling under the desk and sitting down next to her, legs crossed, and feeling slightly awkward. Hana grew up an only child so she didn’t know how to comfort a crying child.

Luckily Brigitte did the heavy lifting for her and clambered into the Korean's lap. She had the overwhelming urge to hug something right now.

Hana squirmed a little as Brigitte adjusted herself in Hana’s lap. She hesitated to wrap her arms around the little girl, but she did. 

Angela came back in with a cup of coffee and a bag of donuts. She looked to the side of the room where Brigitte would be sitting to throw her airplanes, but the girl was missing. 

Angela inhaled and exhaled calmly before walking into her office. Her chair was pushed away and her initial thought was Brigitte is hiding under the desk, which wasn’t a lie, she just wasn’t expecting Hana to be under the desk as well, now that caught the doctor off guard.

Angela knelt down to see little Brigitte sitting in Hana’s lap with tear-stained cheeks, and Hana looked at the doctor nervously.

The doctor frowned. She was ready to lecture Hana, but Brig caught her first.

“Please don’t be mad. I-it’s not Hana’s fault.” Brigitte says in a worrisome tone.

Angela looks between the two. With the little pout the two were giving her, the doctor couldn’t be mad. 

Angela sighed and took the bag of donuts off her desk to hand to Brigitte, who’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. The little kid snatched the bag out of Angela’s hand with her little hands, not forgetting to thank her for the sweet treat.

Angela cupped her cheek. “Now I have two children I have to look after.”

“Who are you calling a child?” Hana says in an offended tone.

“Yeah, I might be five, but I still have my memories,” Brigitte adds before taking a bite out of her donut.

Hana looked at the little girl sitting in her lap. “Who’s side are you on?”

“Whichever one brings me the best food,” Brigitte says.

Angela chuckles. “If there is one way to win Brigitte’s heart, Hana, it’s food.”

“How do you think she fell in love with me? I’m a fucking feast.” Hana responds.

“Hana Song!”

Brigitte quickly intervenes. “It’s okay, Angela, I’ve heard worse. You and Fareeha are not the quietest at night.”

Hana bursts into laughter and Angela rubs her temples, slightly wishing Brigitte’s mind had reverted to back when she was five.

Eventually, Hana and Brigitte leave the comfort of the desk, Brigitte a little hesitant but Hana offering her a hand and a little encouragement from Angela, she finally crawls out and stands up to her full height.

Her height shouldn’t have surprised Hana, but it did since she was only five years. Brigitte is a massive woman anyway, but she was also a tall kid.

“What?” Brigitte asked.

Hana had the widest grin on her face as she looked at Brigitte. It was starting to creep her out a little.

“You’re literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Hana admits. 

The comment makes Brigitte blush with embarrassment. She had the urge to hide behind something because she was out in the open.  
“Awww!” Hana cupped Brigitte’s cheeks and just gushed over her. 

“Hana! Don’t torment the girl!” Angela calls from her office.

Hana lets Brigitte go. “Sorry, you’re just really cute as a kid… can I even say that?”

Brigitte giggled. It wasn’t a bad question to ask. Under normal circumstances that would be considered creepy and wrong. This wasn’t a normal circumstance, but does that still make it wrong? 

Brigitte is definitely underage today, but she wasn’t yesterday. How would you be able to explain that to someone?

Hana had left the medical bay for a few minutes, just so she could bring back a couple of plushies, a few arms full of blankets, and pillows, as well as her Nintendo switch.

Brigitte and Hana began working on a blanket fort in the medical bay, which got a smile from Angela who watched on the side.

By the time everything was done, Hana and Brigitte were inside, Brigitte hugging one of Hana’s D.va bunny plushies as she watched Hana play a game.

Hana was laying on the blanket-covered floor and Brigitte was laying on top of her.

The child’s eyes were getting heavy and she rolled over so she was laying her stomach and her cheek against Hana’s chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to Hana’s heartbeat drum in her chest.

Hana noticed and leaned down to give little Brig a kiss on the forehead.

The Korean continued to game until her own eyes were getting heavy and she too went to sleep, but not before setting her switch aside and throwing a blanket over the two.

Angela grabbed her empty cup and flicked off the light in the medical bay. She smiled warmly at the blanket fort in the corner before leaving the two to have a good night's rest.

The next morning Brigitte woke up feeling refreshed and happy. She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and immediately noticed something.

She looked down at her hands and noted that they weren’t as chubby or soft as a child’s hands. She also felt bare, like her clothes were taken off her body. Brigitte was a little hesitant to check, but her suspicions were correct. Brigitte was naked.

The great news was that she had all of her womanly features back, which meant she wasn’t a child anymore, which meant everything was back to normal, right?

Brigitte stood up and held the blanket to her chest to keep herself modest. She had the biggest smile on her face. “Hana! Hana! I’m back to normal! I’m-”

Horror immediately cut Brigitte off when she saw a small child curled around a D.va bunny plushie. She had round cheeks and an even cuter nose then Brigitte.

The girl had small black shorts on and a little bunny t-shirt. Hana sat up with a little groan and rubbed her eyes. 

She looked at Brigitte and almost jumped with excitement. “You’re back to normal!… what?”

Brigitte pointed at Hana. Hana scrunched her brows and looked down at herself.

A scream escaped her throat.


	2. Little Hana Song

Angela had walked into the medical bay with one cup of coffee. She was happy to see Brigitte back to normal, but when Brig pointed down at the small child sitting at her feet, Angela pinched the bridge of her nose.

Now she’s sitting at her desk with three extra cups of coffee while little Hana sits next to her playing Breath of the Wild, waiting for Brigitte to get back.

Brigitte left to get some clothes and came back within a few minutes. Hana quickly popped up and ran over Brigitte.

Hana was small. She didn’t even reach Brig’s waist, but she was still cute. Again, no one really knows if that’s okay to say. Or think.

“Holy shit, you’re tall!” Hana exclaimed.

“Hana!” Angela shouted from her office.

The interaction got a little chuckle out of Brigitte. No matter what size or age Hana is, you can’t take the gamer talk out of the gamer. It was simply in her blood.

Hana looked Brigitte up and down then got big stars in her eyes. 

She grasped Brigitte’s pant leg and began to climb up the tall woman. Brigitte offered help but Hana refused the help and continued to climb until she was sitting on Brigitte’s shoulders.

“So this is what it’s like to be tall,” Hana says as she rests her arms and chin on Brig’s head. “I thought it’d be more exciting,”

Brigitte chuckled and grabbed hold of Hana’s little legs. “That’s because we’re stuck in this boring medical bay…” the swede glanced at the door then back at the doctor.

Hana smiled in a smug manner and whispered in Brig’s ear. “Do it. You know you want to.”

Brigitte bit her lip. She inched towards the door as Hana kept an eye out for the doctor. They crept there until the door swished open and the two slipped out.

“Woohoo! Brigitte rebelling!” Hana cheered. “Now.” Hana thrust a finger forward into the air. “To the fridge!”

Brigitte cocked a brow. “I’m not taking you to the fridge. You may be able to drink energy drinks when you’re nineteen, but not when you’re five.”

Hana whined and fell backward, dangling off of Brigitte’s shoulders. Luckily Brigitte had a grip on her legs so she wouldn’t fall and hurt herself.

Hana released a gasp of panic when she saw a mountain of a man in a black shirt and grey cargo pants standing behind the two with a surprised look on his face.

“What’s wrong Hana,” Brigitte looked over her shoulder. “Oh, hej, Reinhardt!”

Reinhardt had several questions and Brigitte had several answers.

“Who-... how…”

Brigitte took Hana off her shoulders and set her down on the ground, Hana quickly cowered behind her large girlfriend from the even larger man.

Hana deeply wished Brigitte didn’t take her off her shoulders in the first place. She felt safer up there than down here.

“I’m not sure how I turned back to normal and I’m not sure how Hana became a child.” Brigitte answers.

Reinhardt blinked, opened his mouth, then closed it. He had to process all of this for a moment. 

“And that’s Hana?” Reinhardt asked, pointing at the child hiding behind Brig.

The swede nodded in response.

Reinhardt hummed and knelt in front of Hana who gripped Brigitte’s pant leg tightly. She’s talked to Rein before, even been on missions with him, but she’s never seen him while like this.

Reinhardt held his large hand. “My lady,”

Hana was hesitant at first but with some encouragement from Brigitte, she took the large hand and was quickly swung into the air by the large man. 

She thought she was flying for a moment and that drew out a laugh from her as well.

Hana fell back into Reinhardt’s arms with a large smile on her face. Brigitte has a small smile of her own since she remembered Reinhardt doing the same for her when she was younger.

“Do it again, but throw me as high as you can,” Hana exclaimed.

Reinhardt looked at Brigitte with a large grin. Brigitte trusted Reinhardt and Hana, but their judgment isn’t the best when combined together. 

Rein can be too wrapped in his own ego to think about safety sometimes, and Hana… She has a good head on her shoulders just like Reinhardt, but she’s still a kid and can make irrational choices in certain moments.

So Brig being the adult in this situation, she shook her head no.

“What! Why!” Hana demanded.

Hana’s demand was so cute to listen to but that wasn’t going to change Brigitte’s mind.

“It’s dangerous, and you’re small,” Brigitte says.

Hana frowns as Brigitte takes her out of Rein’s arms. She placed Hana back on her shoulders and continued to walk down the hall.

Hana turned around and mouthed to Reinhardt that they'd do it another time.

Reinhardt gave Hana a wink before walking into the medical bay.

Hana slumped forwards onto Brigitte’s head and groaned. She was not happy that Brigitte denied her some fun.

Brigitte reached up and patted Hana on the head. She’s definitely acting like a five-year-old, but Brigitte isn’t going to complain since she’s dealt with young nieces and nephews before who act much worse.

“Where are we going anyway?” Hana asked.

“The garage, I have to work on Rein’s armor for his next mission,” Brigitte says.

Of course, she’s back to working as soon as she’s back to normal again. “And what am I going to do?”

Brigitte punched in a code to the garage and the door slid open. “You’re going to keep me company unless you wanna sit in the medical bay with Angela.”

Hana’s frown deepened. “They both sound boring!!!”

“Sorry, Kanin, you’ll just have to deal with it,” Brigitte responds, taking the small girl off her shoulders and setting her down on the floor so she can explore. Hana was handed a small screwdriver. “Here, go break something so I can fix it later.”

“I’ll break you!” The Korean shouted and threw the screwdriver back at Brigitte.

“Ow!” Brigitte muttered. The Swedish woman was hit in the back with the handle instead of the sharp part. “I guess that’s karma.”

Hana flopped on the floor, crossed her arms, and pouted. Brigitte didn’t say anything to her. The swede decided that if Hana wanted to blow off steam by throwing tools at her that would be fine.

A few minutes tick by and Hana watches Brigitte walk about the garage fixing up Reinhardt’s armor. She then glances over at the door.

A bulb blinks on at the top of her head.

Hana’s about to give Brigitte a taste of her own medicine.

The child got up and slowly crept over to the door. Brigitte was too hyper-focused on fixing Rein’s armor to notice what Hana was doing.

Hana smiled widely and she slipped out the door. The excitement was pumping in her little veins as she walked down the hall to the break room. No one was going to stop her.

Hana walked down the hall. She remembered how many doors from the garage to the break room was and when she got to the eleventh door, she opened it.

The Korean was so excited to dig into all the junk foods and sugary drinks, but disappointment and confusion filled her mind when all she got was a cleaning closet.

“What? But… but this is supposed to be it!” Hana panicked. 

She looked down the hall where she came from and it seemed to stretch on for miles. She looked down the other way and it felt the same.

The Korean gamer sunk in on herself, wrapping her arms around her as she began to make the trek back to the garage.

Brigitte felt a tingle run down her spine and something wasn’t right. She had that sibling instinct telling her that something was definitely wrong.

The swede pulled the goggles off her eyes and rested them atop her head. She looked around the garage and nearly flipped a table when she noticed that Hana was missing.

Of course, I should have expected it.

She had to find Hana before someone else found her first.

Brigitte mumbled something in Swedish before leaving the garage. She couldn’t panic over this. She had to keep a level head for the sake of finding Hana.

Hana walked down the hall and opened a door every now and then. They were all bedrooms. She couldn’t find the garage and she started to feel like curling up in a ball and crying until someone found her.

The Korean opened another door and looked around. She quickly realized it was Brigitte’s room with a poster of her when she had the Nano-cola promotion and a poster of the old Overwatch back in the glory days when they weren’t criminals.

Hana stepped inside and the light flicked on for her. The door slid closed behind her as she looked around. 

There was a desk covered in blue-prints, a couple of family photos as well as a picture of Brigitte with her cat.

But Brig kept her most beloved photo on the nightstand. It was a picture of her and Brigitte on their first date down at the peer in the nearby town. It was a casual picture where Hana took the photo while Brig planted a kiss on her cheek.

Hana clambered up onto Brigitte’s bed where that was a d.va plushie and a lion plush sitting on the bed.

The little Korean grabbed both of the plushies and crawled under the covers. She had suddenly felt tired and wanted to nap. She’s sure Brigitte wouldn’t mind if she took a nap in her bed.

Brigitte walked down the hall looking in every room possible. She was starting to get a little worried. Worried that someone had found the girl before she did.

She had already checked the break room and the Korean’s room, she even checked Lucio’s room to see if the girl and somehow made her way in there, but to no avail.

Brigitte sighed and leaned against the wall. She had to think for a moment, recollect herself before continuing.

“You look bothered,” A swiss voice touches Brigitte’s ears.

“Don’t come up to me and tell me this karma for the crap I did when I was younger,” Brigitte quickly says with some sharpness in her tone.

Angela sighed. As much as the doctor wanted to make a comment of a sort, she didn’t. The doctor could tell Brigitte was struggling.

“You could have told me you two were sneaking off,” Angela says as she stands next to Brigitte.

Brigitte sighs and looked over at the doctor. “Hana has gotten the better of me.”

Angela chuckles. “I’ve noticed… where is she now?”

“That’s a good question,” Brigitte responds.

Angela raises a brow. She didn’t make a snarky comment or snide remark about it, Brigitte was already on edge enough as it is. The girl has also been through quite a bit in the last two days so rude comments are not going to help anyone.

“Do you have an idea of where she could be?” Angela asks.

Brigitte shrugged. “I’ve already looked in her room and the break room, both turning up empty, and unless she snuck back into the medical bay without you noticing, then I don’t have much of an idea of where she is.” The swede explains, still slightly irritated.

Of course, this would bother Brigitte, she just lost her girlfriend. She didn’t die obviously, but she’s missing and has been reverted back to a child. And on top of that, no one but Angela, Reinhardt, and she only know about it.

“What about your room? Have you checked there?” Angela asked again.

Brigitte shook her head. “No…”

Angela smiled softly. “Then why don’t you start there.”

The swede popped off the wall and nodded to the swiss woman before making her way down to her own room.

Hana woke to the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall. She peeked over her shoulder to see shadows moving under the door to Brigitte’s room.

The door swishes open and a familiar shadow walks in.

Hana throws the blanket over her head to hide. She had mixed feelings about seeing Brigitte. Hana had run off without telling Brigitte which most likely sent the Swede into a panic. She was afraid that Brigitte would be mad at her because of it.

“Kanin,” Brigitte’s gentle voice causes Hana to curl up in a ball and begin to cry. She definitely felt like a child right now. A child that was afraid to face the consequences. ‘Sweetheart,”

Brigitte pulled the blanket back to see Hana curled up, hugging both the stuffed animal and the plushie close to her body. The swede could see the tears streaming down Hana’s face.

Brigitte rested a hand on Hana’s shoulders who winced at the touch. The swede pulled her hand.

The two sit in silence.

Hana was the first to speak. She might as well rip the bandaid off as quickly as possible. “I’m sorry, Brig,”

Brigitte scrunched her brows together. ‘What do you mean you’re sorry?”

Hana shot up which caught Brigitte off guard. The Korean's face was a mess with tears streaming down her face and red eyes. “I’m sorry I ran away, I just wanted to go to the break room! I didn’t mean to get lost! I promise I was trying to make my way back to the garage, but… but I got lost and I started to panic! Please don’t be angry!”

Oh, Brigitte looked at Hana and gave the little girl a soft smile. “I’m not mad Kanin,”

Hana fiercely wiped the tears off her face. “You’re not?”

Brigitte chuckled and took the little girl into her lap. She took a piece of her shirt and wiped the tears off Hana’s cheeks before planting a gentle kiss on top of her forehead. “I’m not. I’m glad I found you before someone else did.”

Hana still had her doubts and buried her face into Brigitte's chest, embarrassed and ashamed to meet the woman's eyes.

“Kanin,” Brigitte says gently as she holds the little girl closer to her body. “I’m also glad you’re okay,”

Hana clutched Brigitte’s shirt and looked up at the woman’s face. “Are… are you sure you’re not mad?”

Brigitte nodded her head and leaned in to press her nose against Hana’s. “I promise I’m not mad,”

“Pinky promise?” Hana held up her little pinky.

“Pinky promise,” Brigitte responded, wrapping her pinky around Hana’s.

Hana wiped the last of her tears away and finally cracked a smile. “Good, cause I don’t want this to come back and bite me in the ass in the future.”

“I don’t know about that one chief.”

That got a little giggle from Hana before she let out an adorable little yawn.

“Tired?” Brigitte asked as Hana leaned against the large woman. The swede brushed Hana’s bangs out of her face.

“Yeah, and you’re not making it easy for me to stay awake with your big-ass muscles being super comfortable to lay against,” Hana admits as she shuts her eyes.

Brigitte snorts and crawls into the bed with little Hana in her arms. Hana buries her face into Brigitte’s shoulder, her little hands still clutching the swede’s shirt as she inhales deeply before falling into a lulling sleep.

Brigitte leans down yet again and lays a kiss on her forehead before she too succumbs to sleep.

A few hours pass by and Hana is the first to wake. She’s laying on top of the muscular swede and cuddles up closer to the warmth that she gives off.

Her body doesn’t feel stubby, like a child and she stretches out her arms. Ding! I’m not a child anymore! Must have gotten a power-up while sleeping!

Soon, Brigitte wakes up as well with a deep inhale and heavy exhale.

Hana quickly covers Brig’s lips with her own. The swede lets out a sweet hum as they hold out the kiss.

“Hello,” Hana says.

“Hello, to you as well,” Brigitte responded. “Everything seems back to normal,”

Hana sat up, straddling Brig, and stretched her arms over her head. “It seems so.”

Brigitte’s mouth hangs open at what she sees. Hana must have forgotten that she doesn’t have any clothes on.

“What?” Hana asked with a groggy tone as she looked at Brigitte's bright red face and japing mouth.

It felt like Disa Vu when Brigitte covered her eyes and pointed Hana again.

An ear-piercing scream fills the room and Hana dies of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> UwUwUwU, still TIRED!!


End file.
